


Candied Apples

by meryuukan



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/pseuds/meryuukan
Summary: Leo (reluctantly) dressed up as a vampire for Askr's annual harvest festival. Sakura (willingly) dressed up as a cute nekomata and currently wants to eat candied apples. They (lovingly) spend time together at the festival as a couple.





	Candied Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta set up the Halloween mood by posting this Halloween-ish LeoSaku fic that I held for almost a year before posting it here. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I haven't played Heroes for almost a year so some details may be innacurate.

Leo adjusted his cape collar for the last time before he left his quarters to meet Sakura at five sharp. Looking at his full length mirror was a young man who dressed up as a vampire for the festival. Autumn has reached its peak in Askr, and the cool air from Nifl had made its way into the kingdom. It reminded him of weather back in Nohr but with less harsh and bone-chilling air involved.

Many Heroes like him are celebrating the annual Askrian Harvest Festival, a week-long festivities where Askrian people celebrated the peak of autumn while enjoying their plentiful harvest. The last day of the festival, All Hallows Eve celebrates spirits by special activities unique to the day such as trick-or-treating.

Leo casually walked inside the festival crowds when he saw Sakura drooling over candy apples displayed at the stall's table. She didn't seem to carry enough money judging by the way she fidgeted her fingers. Leo also noticed Sakura also took part celebrating the festival as she was wearing a cute cat-like costume with two pink cat tails that oddly moved like the real deal.

"Hello there, Sakura." Leo said, walking towards the drooling nekomata.

"E-ep! L-leo?! I wasn't e-expecting you to be h-here today!" Sakura squeaked as she jumped like a frightened cat would.

It seems like her siblings weren't here to accompany her tonight. Strange, because whenever he saw Sakura ever since the Summoner welcomed her into Askr's Order of Heroes, at least one of her siblings or retainers were always watching by her side. Leo found this to be the perfect opportunity to get to know the Hoshidan priestess better. After all their schedule in the Order often clashed and they never saw each other outside supper.

"What are they selling over there, Sakura?" Leo asked. He quickly scanned the stand she was staring at. It was a simple wooden stall with large banner of candy apples, it is said that it is one of the numerous festival delicacies originating from the Outrealms.

"C-candy apples, Leo." Sakura fidgeted her fingers, " Those are candy apples! I want to try it, i-it looks delicious."

Leo could tell that she really wanted to try the food. Sakura's eyes sparkled and he could almost see her drooling before she realized and wiped her mouth in embarrassment. Leo chuckled.

"Candy apples? Here, let me buy it. For the two of us." He gave the vendor several pieces of silver and came back to Sakura with two sticks of candied apples.

"T-thank you so much, Leo! I truly appreciate it." Sakura replied.

She bit the glazed apple, and smiled gently as she bit more of the sweet and crunchy meal. Leo also tried the candied apple even though it's a bit too sweet for his tastes as they walk around the area. Sakura followed Leo to walk around the crowded alleyways filled by both Heroes and Askrians. It had enough people for them not to stay around at one spot so they have to move from stall to stall rather quickly. Some stalls sell food and drinks made from pumpkins or radishes, and they even saw few Heroes also selling their own food and drinks from their own realm including Elise and Camilla.

"I was dragged in to join the festival by Elise and the Summoner. But I got lost and decided to walk around until I found you in the candied apple stall. So here I am." Leo said as he waved to his sisters, who were currently serving several customers Nohr's signature butterbeer.

" T-that's really nice actually." Sakura stared at his face for a while before giggling.

"W-what's wrong, Sakura? Why are you suddenly laughing?" Leo asked.

"I'm so sorry, Leo! I never thought you are the kind of person to celebrate festivals." she said in between giggles. "Elise told me you're always the funslayer of the family."

He felt his eye twitched with annoyance.

"Oh? Did she now?" He took a mental note of him to have Elise stop exposing him of his embarrassing secrets to his lover next time they meet. He wasn't exactly ready to get his cool, prince- like charm shattered by his nosy younger sister's mere statement.

"I didn't exactly wanted to come at the first place but I quickly found out that it was really fun strolling around the crowd while dressing up in costumes. It's not something I would do back in Krakenburg."

He looked at rows of bright orange lanterns hung up above the roads. It made the atmosphere more festive, and it also made the festival somewhat enchanting and romantic.

"Me too. This nekomata costume really fits me well. I mean, I have always been fond of cats." Sakura said.

"You do look amazing tonight, Sakura. You always had the charm that I love so much." Leo said as he looked towards her. Sakura's face tinted slightly red.

"T-thanks...L-Leo. I-I don't know how you managed to say things s-smoothly when I am here barely admire anything about your costume." Sakura blurted. "I-i mean! You're really fitting to be a vampire. Sometimes you have a red smear near your lips after you pulled an all-nighter." She looked at his face, possibly at his fake vampire fangs.

"It's as if you were drinking...blood."

Now it's Leo's turn to be embarrassed, curse his obsession to the red delicious fruit. "N-no...it's just, uh, tomatoes. Not blood." It's a well known secret to everyone that he often forgot to wipe his mouth off the red stain after some intense studying sessions. That alone had already caused several small accidents with several members of the Order, including the Commander herself.

"Welcome, welcome fellow Heroes! Why not try out newest attraction, the Haunted House! Guaranteed from Anna! Try this with your beloved or perhaps true love?"

Speak of the devil, the commander herself, clad in festive witch costume offered both of them tickets for her attraction. Leo could see several married and unmarried couples of the Order tried their way inside to the spooky mansion.

"H-hey, Leo. That seems fun. Why don't we try it?" Sakura pointed out to the huge mansion building in front of them.

"A-are you sure, Sakura?" Leo gulped. He knew he couldn't handle the scary stuff since he was little. Out of his siblings he is definitely the most scaredy cat of them all. Or Xander. Or maybe it’s just himself. He always get scared when Elise (and Camilla) suddenly barged in to his chambers and told him several scary stories. Sure, he had always tried to act tough and pretend to not listen to Elise's annoying taunts about the ghosts or the creatures he hated so much. But when night falls he would lie in bed, eyes wide open for the possibility of scary ghosts under his bed or behind his closet. He didn’t get much sleep the next day because of that.

They went in after exchanging a few more money for a chance to get a photo of their experience inside the house. At first it was a fine and all, as he still hear some other visitors chatting after entering the attraction. The mansion reminded him of Corrin's Northern Fortress, except it was much darker and had more cobwebs than the fortress.

Ten minutes later, both of their hands are tightly grasping each other’s arms, sweat forming with each second passed. Eventually they arrived to a room that resembled a Hoshidan garden, except it was dark and very cold, and had an almost chilling air in it. In the middle of the passageway, the light in that room suddenly turned off and the room turned pitch black. Two hands grabbed each of their shoulders from behind while whispering softly.

“Hihihihi. Caught you.”

That was it. Leo screamed a little louder than he thought. Sakura also shouted back at him and tried to punch anything in front of her, including the ‘ghost’ itself. They quickly went towards the exit, probably bumping to several couples on the way out. They quickly reached outside of the house before somebody gently nudged Sakura with the same hauntingly soft giggle.

“A-Azura?!” Sakura squeaked.

Sakura, face still shocked from the attraction almost got her fainting right on the ground before Leo helped support her still weak body. Azura, face bloodied by red face painting was wearing a torn yukata that has blood splattered all over the place, fitting to be dressed as a vengeful Hoshidan spirit.

“Oh my, I would never have thought you two are so easily get scared.” she giggled. With scary attire and her airy, singsong voice her whole act made it even more convincing than ever. Leo sighed.

“Please don’t do that again.” he replied briefly as he gazed away from the giggling costumed songstress.

Azura shrugged. “At least I got paid handsomely by Anna, you see. Being a wandering songstress isn’t exactly easy in terms of earnings.” Azura said before she saw Anna on the staff door, beckoning her to get back to the house. The Commander was persistent to have her as the main attraction just to boost up photo sales. They quickly sighed in relief once she disappeared through the staff door.

"That was quite...something. Right, Leo?" Sakura said slowly.

"Yeah...maybe we should move on and try more of the festival foods in the stalls." Leo said.

Sakura nodded. "I would love to! Let's head this way then."

They both held their hands as they visited the food stalls. They ended up trying Witch's Brew, Coffin Delite, Boney Pretzels and several other themed foods. The clock in the main square rang eight times when they saw a large crowd gathering around at the main square.

"Oh! Leo. What's that crowd over there?" Sakura asked. Her nekomata ears perked up and her tails are swaying back and forth. Leo found this to be really, really cute.

"Wanna see them, Sakura?" Leo said. "Let's go then." Sakura smiled as they started to hear festive music as they walked closer to the center of the square. Both Heroes and Askrians were dancing merrily to the music provided by talented musicians of the Order. Leo recognized Ninian's little brother Nils happily played his flute and even Nifl's crown prince Hríd also joined the fray as he strummed his lute. Behind Nils he also recognized his younger sister Elise dancing along the beat as she played her violin.

As the music slowly pulled several idle spectators to dance along the beat, Sakura shook her hand in the beat as she held his hand and laughed. "Shall we dance, Leo?"

Leo stood in front of her and bowed as he held her hand for a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "With pleasure, milady." Leo smiled as he pulled Sakura to a spin and they danced until the music slowed down to a serenade.

"Did you have fun today at the festival?" Leo said as their bodies inched closer as they swayed along the floor. Couples danced to the relaxing beat as they spend an intimate time with their partner. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Leo. I did. I tried a lot of festival foods, and I got to spend some time with you."

Leo smiled. "Me too as well. Thank you, my love." Leo closed his eyes for a brief moment and gave a quick peck on her forehead. Sakura laughed. "No, thank_ you_, Leo. Tonight is definitely an unforgettable night."

After the festival was over, they went back to the Order of Heroes' headquarters together. On the way to their own quarters, they shared one last kiss of the night before scrambling to their own doors after someone (Niles) deliberately cut the romantic moment.

“How painfully bold tonight, milord.” he smirked. The eye patched adventurer disappeared into the shadows.

“Y-you’re dismissed for the night.” Leo sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> LeoSaku brigades please follow me on twitter @c_gridia


End file.
